


Your Deceptive Gentleness

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Hell on Earth [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dean is being a real jerk, Demon Dean, Dom/sub, Hurt Sam, M/M, Pet Sam, Possessive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lets his pet take a bath, but of course, he joins in on the fun as well. Needless to say, he makes Sam cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Deceptive Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be the end of me... T_T

Sam shuffled to the bathroom, exhausted beyond words, but he couldn’t rest. He wasn’t allowed to.

“Come on baby, just a few more steps,” Dean purred, tugging on his pet’s leash as he opened the bathroom door. Sam blinked tiredly, trying to stay awake as he followed, let himself be pulled into the room.

He was completely naked and cold, his sweat covered body making him shiver, and the drying come that was leaking from his ass was uncomfortable. Dean kept him chained up, been fucking him for hours and it was still dark outside. Sam didn’t get any sleep. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the sink, watching as Dean began filling the bathtub, and Sam felt a surge of hope. It has been weeks since he got to take a proper bath, the demon only let him have quick showers, except for when he joined the ex-hunter too, in which case Sam had to shower twice.

He didn’t say a word, even though he wanted to ask what Dean was doing, because he wasn’t given permission. He learned it the hard way that he could only speak when spoken to, or if Dean let him, however Sam didn’t have to wait for long before he felt black eyes on him, and a firm hand on his hips. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, Sammy. What do you say we take a bath together?” Dean grinned, running the back of his hand down Sam’s chest, and the man couldn’t help but shiver at the touch.

“Thank you, Sir,” he mumbled with downcast eyes, then felt himself being pulled to the bathtub which was already filled with steaming hot water. He sucked in a sharp breath when his toes touched the surface of the water. It was way too hot; the water burned against his skin as he dipped his foot in, but it wasn’t like he could just stand and wait for the water to cool down. Dean made it that way on purpose, never letting Sam have something good without ruining it a little. He closed his eyes as he sat down, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the way the burning hot water felt like it was melting his skin, so hot that it felt cold. When he finally opened his eyes, Sam saw the demon join him in the tub; however he didn’t even flinch as he sat down. Figures, he was a demon after all.

“Come here, baby.” Dean beckoned, tugging on Sam’s leash as he crawled closer, then was pulled into the demon’s lap. Dean wrapped his arms around his pet, stroking his back in small circles, and Sam somehow managed to relax, pressing his chest flush against Dean’s as he buried his face in the crook of the demon’s neck and inhaled the sick scent of sulfur. And Sam must have been going crazy, because under the disgust and the uneasiness, he was starting to associate this horrible smell with home. “There, good boy, such a wonderful pet for me,” Dean whispered sweet praises in Sam’s ear, placing soft kisses on his shoulder and neck, and Sam wanted to cry. It was too nice, too gentle, and he hated it when Dean acted this way. Pain and suffering, even rape, he could handle. But it were these moments, when the demon was so impossibly gentle with him, that hurt him the most. And when Sam pulled his head away and looked into Dean’s eyes, seeing gorgeous green instead of black, his heart broke. Again.

“Dean,” he choked out, unable to stop his tears now, and the demon smiled sweetly at him, caressing Sam’s cheeks with his thumbs. Dean leaned forward and kissed the tears away, then captured Sam’s lips in a tender kiss, licking along the wounds and bruises he left not that long ago.

“Shh, Sammy. You’re safe, baby, no need to cry. In my arms, that’s where you belong,” he said quietly, against Sam’s lips as he gave him a lingering kiss, then let him place his head on the demon’s shoulder. Sam finally stopped crying, but it still hurt, he couldn’t do it, it was too much. Dean really knew how to torture someone emotionally. And Sam was just about to calm down when he felt a finger rub his sore hole, making his breath hitch. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

Physically, that is.

Dean slowly slid two fingers in his pet’s stretched out hole, gently fingering him and Sam couldn’t help but rock back on those fingers. It really didn’t hurt, the demon was so kind to him, touching him like this. He was rarely gentle with Sam, but the ex-hunter could remember that each time it was the best and the worst experience in his life. The too gentleness hurt so much, but the sex was sweet and slow, as if Dean was actually making love to him.

Sam gripped the demon’s shoulders like his life depended on it as he fingered him, making the man moan softly. “Dean, Dean, please,” he whimpered, nuzzling the demon’s neck and even though he despised himself for being so damn weak, knew that he would hate himself in the morning, he wanted this. Dean’s gentleness was his sweet poison, and the demon knew that just as well as Sam did. So he grinned, slipping his fingers out of his pet and placed a loving kiss on the man’s nape, before grabbing his hips and positioning him just above his own hard dick, since demon’s had, unfortunately, very good stamina. And Sam cursed himself, because he was hard too, the gentle touches always getting to him.

“Come on darling, show me just how good you are. Sweet baby boy, make your owner happy,” Dean purred, licking his lips like a predator as he gazed at Sam, who looked at the demon through half lidded eyes and obeyed, couldn’t have done anything else but obey. “Oh, Sammy,” he heard the demon groan as he sunk down on his dick, biting down his lower lip as he felt the thick warmth fill him.

Sam leaned his head back and made a small sound, forcing himself to relax and, thanks to their ‘training’ not that long ago, he started riding Dean after a moment or two. The demon cursed sweetly and dug his fingers into the man’s hips, thrusting up and into the wet heat. Sam raised his hips until only the head was inside him, then slammed back, impaling himself on Dean’s huge cock, which was buried balls deep inside him. The man let out wanton like moans as he milked the demon with each roll of his hips, feeling a bit proud that it was him, he was able to make Hell’s most dangerous demon groan and fall apart like this. Then he felt strong arms pulling him closer, crushing their lips together into a fervent kiss and muffling Sam’s moans of pleasure completely.

“D-Dean!” he cried out as his prostate was hit, pulling away from the kiss, and then threw his head back when the demon began stroking his leaking cock, the sound of water splashing everywhere and the mix of low groans and lewd moans echoing through the room. Sam whimpered as he felt his orgasm building up, and he sped up, mercilessly riding the growling demon, whose eyes flashed back to black, and he leaned forward, biting down his pet’s shoulder and marking him.

“Fuck, baby, such a good little slut,” Dean groaned against the man’s neck, breaking the sweet façade, but it was too late because with another hard thrust they were both coming, Sam screaming as his eyes rolled back and he came, shooting a small load in the water, since all the sex before left him empty. Dean cursed, snapping his hips up and coming deep into his pet, filling him up with his hot come for the umpteenth time that day. “Shit, Sammy, fuck.” He licked his lips, showering the man with kisses. Dean slowly slid out of him, then took the limp body in his arms as he stood up and stepped out of the tub. Sam finally passed out, sleeping soundly in the demon’s arms.

“My dear baby boy,” Dean whispered, appearing in their room, then placed Sam down on the bed and dried him with a towel. He then dried himself before putting some clothes on, and as he turned away from the sleeping figure, he finally let the dark grin spread across his face. “Always and forever mine. You’ll come to understand, one day…” he said to no one, before disappearing and leaving Sam to his nightmares.


End file.
